Bumblebee
Bumblebee is a newborn female HiveWing that made her debut in The Hive Queen. Since Bumblebee's egg was only injected once with Queen Wasp's poison, she is most likely immune to the Hive-mind. She is currently on the run in Pantala with Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail. Appearance Bumblebee is a smallT''he Hive Queen'', page 260 dragonet with black scales that are striped with wide fuzzy swaths of bright yellow.The Hive Queen, page 262 She was also mentioned to have small sharp claws.The Hive Queen, page 271 Biography ''The Hive Queen Bumblebee's egg was first introduced when Cricket snuck into the Nest in Jewel Hive. Her egg had been marked 'ORPHANAGE,' and had only one of Queen Wasp's poisonous stinger marks on its shell. Cricket rescued Bumblebee from the Nest because she pitied the dragonet and hoped that she, like Cricket herself, would be immune to Queen Wasp's Hive-mind. After leaving the Nest, Cricket took Bumblebee's egg to one of Sundew's hideouts, where Bumblebee hatched shortly after their arrival. After feeding her a fish, Cricket then tucked the sleeping Bumblebee into a scarf sling around her chest. Bumblebee was present around Cricket's chest as Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail destroyed most of Queen Wasp's poisonous plant supply. Relationships Cricket Bumblebee seems to adore and appreciate Cricket. Cricket was the dragonet who saved Bumblebee's egg from the orphanage and Queen Wasp's mind-control; she also carried Bumblebee all the way to Wasp Hive in a scarf sling tied around her chest. Sundew Bumblebee has a special fondness of Sundew, although this is likely an effect of Sundew giving her food and leaving some sort of imprint on Bumblebee. During their journey to Wasp Hive, Bumblebee tried to reach Sundew by wriggling out of Cricket's chest pouch. After Sundew gave a dried mango to the newborn dragonet to keep her still, she was mentioned to "give Sundew a worshipful look."''The Hive Queen, page 275 Swordtail Bumblebee seems to think that Swordtail is funny. When he told her to be quiet, she fell over giggling. More of this relationship will most likely be seen in the next installment, The Poison Jungle. Quotes "FLORBLE!" - To Sundew "BLEEMORK!" - To Sundew "SMEEBO SMEEBO SMEEBO!" - "Loobleflooblegooble." - To Sundew "BOO BAH!" - To Sundew "YIM YIM YIM!" - To Sundew "Yimmm.'' - ''To Sundew "OW. OW." - To Cricket “Florb!” - To a mango “Smorg bamfibo.” - mimicking Sundew “Herkleturklemisshoo.” - To Sundew "Smeeg smog smockeefee." - mimicking Sundew Trivia * Bumblebee is the fourth dragon to have their hatching described in book, the other three being Darkstalker, Princess Auklet, and Moonwatcher. * The bumblebee is a species of bee in the Apidea family and the class Insectia. * Bumblebee was named after her black and yellow stripes. Gallery bumblebee hug.jpg|link=https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1wRY3PhsVZ02n8-P7-upKl33342hOG0QBhl01w-ANLkA/edit HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang BumblebeeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing blicketbee.png|We're Parents Now by cowardfish|link=http://fav.me/dcvwoe9 HiveWing_Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing bumble-bee-endangered-species-trump.jpg|A real bumblebee (photo from time.com) Bumblebee wings of fire by owibyx dcw7t6u-pre.png|Bumblebee by Owibyx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/owibyx/art/Bumblebee-Wings-of-Fire-779706246 BEB2F40F-8FD9-4060-980A-B5B4C07925A1.jpeg|Bumblebee by Tailbite10 Bumblebee hatching wof.JPG|Bumblebee's hatching by Crystaleyes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing dcxw93i-9bba212e-0107-406d-877f-836fc9da686e.png|Bumblebee with a fish, by Lamp-P0st Screenshot 2019-04-06 at 6.44.57 PM.png|How I imagine Bumblebee (base by Owibyx) bumblebee_reference_free__read_desc__by_henki_boi_dcw0jul.png|Bumblebee by Henki References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:HQ Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragonets